The Hero Spells
by The 3 Unforgivables
Summary: The year is 1977 and the Dark Lord has come upon a series of incantations that could change the Wizarding World as we know it. As a result of that five girls are sucked into their world and forced to help Voldemort. Disobedience means death.


"Tonight is the night", Voldemort announced to his Death Eaters and their children. The Slytherins, former or current, seemed to be proud to be chosen to accompany their Lord. Or, at the moment, at least, they were proud.

"My Lord, why are we here?" asked Dolohov, who was the first to break the silence as he looked around the dark room. He wanted to know why his precious Gwendolen. He didn't get an answer.  
The hole in the ceiling was their only source of light. The house was old and filled with dust, and the windows looked like they had not been cleaned in ages. There was no furniture in that particular room, only candles, and lots of them. The candles formed circles, one circle made of red candles in the center where Voldemort now stood with a book that seemed to glow by itself. Around him five other circles composed of blue candles.

The Dark Lord seemed particularly evil today, with a dangerous glow in his eyes and a smirk that refused to leave his face. Even his Death Eaters had decided to keep their distance and went out of their way to avoid his presence when possible as of late. Unfortunately, five of his followers weren't as lucky as the others. Ferdinand Dolohov, Gregorio Lestrange, Adrian Nott, Cian Wilkes and Bulus Mulciber had been commissioned with a special mission two days ago and ordered to bring their daughters with them.

Voldemort began to recite what one could only assume was a language older that Latin. One older than anything they had ever heard, filled with grunts and screeches. Noises compatible with languages children try to make up.

The Death Eaters watched as one by one, the red candles lit up with blue flames that swayed from left to right, dancing to a silent song. Once the red circle was completed Voldemort levitated a dagger and made a cut on his left arm, letting the blood drip inside the surrounding circles.  
Once the blood reached the floor, red flames consumed the blue candles before disappearing completely. The wax from the candles had formed a perfect circle that glowed on top of the wooden floor.  
"Come, step into the circle," Voldemort turned to his Death Eaters. Wilkes was the first to move, walking towards his Lord.

"Not you, Cian. Them!" The Heir of Slytherin growled and pointed to the girls standing in the far end of the room looking nothing short of terrified.

"M-my Lord… Why?" A man by the name of Adrian Nott spoke wearily. His only daughter stood amongst the girls.

"You said, you'd give anything, Nott. Have you lied?" The Dark Lord dared him to disagree.

"Yes, my Lord. I mean no! Uh, yes, I'll give anything… But that's my daughter," Nott tried to reason.

"Yes, I'm aware of the girl's relationship to you." Voldemort was losing his patience. He did not have the whole night. "Come, all of you," he ordered and the girls slowly walked over to him. Each of them had timid looks amongst their faces. All of them knew about the Dark Lord's powers. He didn't have a warning label, but like with many things, he didn't need one. He always shows the consequences.

* * *

"What have you found, Gideon?" Dumbledore asked as the twenty-three-year-old twin as he stumbled into the room followed by Fabian.

"We've found them. They are meeting in an abandoned house not far from Godric's Hollow." Gideon looked uncertain about something. His red hair was flying over his face, seeing as how he dissapparated as soon as he could.

"They have children in there, Dumbledore," Fabian spoke breaking the silence in the room.

"Five girls to be exact. From the looks of it, I think they are students," Gideon continued.

"Why would they have children taken into a secret place?" Arthur Weasley asked worriedly.

"We can't risk hurting them." "Imagine of that was your kid." "I bet they're Slytherins." All sorts of things were suddenly floating across from ear to ear as soon as they heard of the girls.  
"We can't afford to let them carry on with their plans," Dumbledore spoke wearily.

"It's their fault that they're there in the first place." An auror by the name of Mad-Eye Moody cut through the protests with a slight growl. He hated newbies. They always go so distracted.

"You can't be serious?" Strugis Padmore spoke, glaring daggers at Moody.

"I'm afraid we don't have a choice. However we have to try to keep them alive," Dumbledore stood up followed by Moody and the Prewitts.

"But," Arthur tried to interject, but was cut off by his brother-in-law, who asked for a private word with Dumbledore.

While the rest of the Order prepared to crash Voldemort's secret meeting, Dumbledore and Fabian walked into the kitchen. "We saw something else... There was a book," he began, not sure as to how he was supposed to put it. "It glowed by itself. They were trying to make it stop on the way to the house. They used all kinds of spells and none of it worked. I heard one of the Death Eaters say it only opens with blood."

"I'm afraid we need collect that book," the Headmaster finally spoke, sure that if they didn't, Voldemort would play more of his games.. "I don't know what kind of book is that, but I can assure you it's nothing good."

* * *

The five girls were inside the circles while their fathers watched wearily. Voldemort began another chant and a wall of fire surrounded him and the girls. Bolts of lightning started to crash inside the room. The shadows started to form of strange creatures. Voices began to echo the words that Voldemort spoke until a hooded creature so tall that it could barely fit in the room appeared came out of the shadows on the wall.  
Voldemort stared at the creature as if waiting. The fathers tried to see their daughters across the walls of fire. They had never seen dark magic such as this and would have fled if their "little princesses" had not been across the fire.

"What is it that you wish?" The creature spoke with a deep, hoarse voice, making everyone in the room shiver.

"I, Lord Voldemort, want the Wizarding World under my control." The creature laughed. His laugh was filled with so much malice that would've sent anyone running for their lives, but the Death Eaters were glued to the ground, too scared to move. He seemed to have ennui in his voice when he laughed, though. Surely, Voldemort wasn't the first to ask of this. He just seemed to be the first prepared one.  
"And what will you give me?" The creature asked turning to the Death Eaters with its white eyes. One by one, the Death Eaters looked away from the monster.

"All five of them," Voldemort spoke, a wicked grin on his face.  
Before any of the wizards had a chance to react the monster was already behind them, the shadows on the walls and floors began to crawl towards them. They had nowhere to go.  
"M-my L-Lord?" Lestrange pleaded as the shadows began to crawl up his legs hissing and screeching. He wouldn't stand the sight of the torture that was yet to come for his daughter.

"Anything, Lestrange," the Dark Lord teased him. "I require your lives as well as your daughters." Voldemort watched with amusement on his face as his followers sent killing curses at the creatures and their daughters panicked, trapped in the circles of fire.  
Soon the shadows had retreated, leaving five dead bodies on the dirty wooden floors. "Hm, most delicious souls I've had since eighteen-twelve." The hooded creature chuckled. Evil always has to mock the victims during moments like this. Wasn't dying enough? Dolohov thought as he watched his daughter. He was a Death Eater out of fear, not choice. Most were, but some took the job a little too seriously.  
"Now give me what I want," Voldemort demanded, getting irritated with the cries of the five girls. They were young, with the oldest being sixteen. They had lives to live, and having one was enough for them, but apparently, the Dark Lord thought that it wasn't enough, since he was in the process with the Horcruxes.

"Yes, yes. Your heroes. Why five? Most people only ask for one," the creature watched the girls hungrily.

"I want to make sure at least one of them will get me what I want." Voldemort glared at the girls across the fire.

"Very well." The creature began to circle the fire where the girls and Voldemort were. His eyes were turning from pale white to blood red. The shadow figures started to take shape. "Come, my creatures. Bring me the ones that will make Voldemort invincible." It continued to move around them and the flames began to turn black. Hisses from the shadow creatures became louder. "Oh, I see her... Calm and collected...bring her to me." It ordered the shadows walking through the dark flames towering over the fourteen-year-old Adriana Nott.

The girl screamed and backed away, only to be burned by the fire. The creature grabbed her by the neck, hissing words that she could not understand until cuts started to appear all over her body. She began to fight and scream in pain. The cuts around her wrist began to glow red at the same time Voldemort's cut began to sting.  
"I bind you to him, in life to serve and in death if you fail." The girl with light brown hair and blue eyes hung lifeless in his grasp as the flames around them took the form of another girl. This one was taller with dark eyes and short black hair. She had piercings on her left ear and right eyebrow. Her look was positively Muggle in Voldemort's eyes, but he did not wish to interrupt the procedure.  
The creature seemed satisfied and let Adriana's body collapse on the floor before moving to the next circle. This time he was received with a killing curse on the chest.  
"You cannot kill what is not alive," it said with malice towards a girl with long, curly black hair and green eyes. She tried again, this time with the Cruciatus curse, but it had no use. The creature, losing his patience, grabbed her and hissed the same things, creating similar cuts as its previous victim.  
"Let me go!" She screamed in a mixture of pain and fear.  
"I bind you to him, in life to serve and in death if you fail," he recited and Voldemort's cut stung again. The dictator endured the pain, but only if it was worthwhile. If the girls failed, they would pay with more than their lives.  
Another girl appeared in the flames this one was petite, with blond hair and blue eyes.  
It moved to its next victim, a girl with brown ringlets cascading down her shoulders and bright brown eyes aimed at the hooded figure.  
"What the hell did you do to them? Why were they screaming?" She glared at the creature and tried not to show fear. She tried to look stronger than she was, but it was hard in the presence of...whatever it was.  
"The same thing that I'll do to you." Gwendolen Dolohov didn't have time to react, she was already in its grasp. Everything began to darken as she fought to stay awake but it was too much for her.  
In the flames stood a girl with wavy auburn hair and mossy-green eyes. Her stare was dazed, almost as if she was sleeping previously.  
The fourth circle contained a short and skinny girl with wavy blond hair and brown eyes. Not wanting to waste anymore time, the creature began the spells before even touching her. She screamed as her body was covered in deep cuts. She collapsed on the floor felling too much pain to register what was being said.

"I bind you to him, in life to serve and in death if you fail." Her wrists began to gain a bloody glow. "What?" She murmured before falling unconscious.

The flames showed an older black girl, with long black hair and black eyes. She looked at the witch on the ground as if she could actually see what was happening.

"Ah, the last one. Always the best." The hooded creature smirked before walking into the circle of fire. The girl shrieked in horror, her blue eyes wide as she backed away from the monster before her.

She looked around for an escape, her black short hair whipping around as she scurried away from the tall creature. "You can't escape. No one can!" He lunged at her.

"No!" She tried to pry his hands from her without success. "Let me go!" She kicked and screamed until he slapped her across the face and she was out cold.

"Annoying creatures, humans are," he quietly complained as he finished the spells, leaving another girl in the fire. This one was tall with extremely short blond hair and greenish brown eyes.  
"Now," the creature walked towards Voldemort. "Give your command." The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes at the creature that tried to give him orders.

"You will help me defeat all my enemies and take over the world," the former Slytherin ordered the girls in the fire and the same fire closed in on the unconscious girls. The creature had vanished along with its minions leaving the Dark Lord to cast the last spell. The one that would bring the 'Heroes' bodies to him since their souls were already trapped in the fire.

Voldemort began to chant the last spell. He had everything planned. The girls would stay under his watch and he would tell the others that they had been attacked by the Order and the father's had not survived. Yes, everything was going according to his plans and soon, the Wizarding World would be under his feet.

Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Pheonix apparated right outside the door of the abandoned house. They burst it down, their wands spurting out blue sparks.

Voldemort, who was in the middle of finishing the incantation, stopped mid sentence to glare at them. Dumbledore, quickly followed by his followers swept into the room, wands raised. "You need to stop this, Tom." He spoke quietly, but with authority.

Voldemort stood, not moving. He was quite out-numbered, for the dark monster killed the only Death Eaters that he had brought with him.

"This is not over Dumbledore," was the reply that came as a threat to the elder.

Chances slim, Voldemort apparated on the spot, sending a burst of wind in all directions, blowing out the candles that were already lit. He knew that the damage was already done, but how much he could not tell.

The figures of the girls that were to be seen in the fire were there one moment, then the next were swept up in some unknown air, becoming white wisps themselves. They floated through the air eerily, making the men at the door pause. The air then swept down and went inside each of the girl's bodies.

At once the five girls that were slumped on the cold, dirty floor started to breathe heavily. Some whimpered in pain, others were just plainly out cold, no chance of waking up soon.

"Quickly, grab the children," Dumbledore ordered, sweeping over them quickly to make sure that each was breathing alright. "We must vacate before he decides to come back with others." None of the men moved. A tall brown haired man with plenty of wrinkles stepped forward, keeping his eyes on the girls. He spoke quietly, as if he feared at the sound of his voice they would awaken.

"But Dumbledore, they are Death Eater's daughters. Look there, Mulciber, and there," he pointed to another body, "Dolohov!"

"Not anymore, I fear. Now, we must hurry, get them back to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts, sir?" Gideon asked. "Shouldn't we take them to St. Mungo's?"

"No, no," Dumbledore said quickly and rushed. "They won't know how to treat them there... and from Hogwarts I shall be able to keep an eye on them. They are, students of course." None of them questioned his motives, or what might happen to the girls. Some of them, like Mad-Eye, didn't really care anyway. Nodding, the men seemed to think this reasonable, so five of them proceeded to pick the girls up, a couple deciding to have them in their arms, others having the limp girls leaning on them.

* * *

Remus sat in the hospital bed while Madame Pomfrey tended to the cuts on his arms, legs and face. He was looking forward to his friends coming to see him today. It had been the first full moon of the school year, only a couple days into the month of September. James, Sirius, and Peter had promised to come straight after breakfast. The sun had just started to rise, so he figured that he had at least two more hours left.

At that very moment, before he could finish thinking about what the day would hold, for it was a Saturday, the doors burst open, revealing none other than the quickly aging headmaster. He was followed by many men, some of whom Remus recognized from previous years. Some were supporting girls that Remus himself faintly knew... There, there was Katarina Lestrange, a 7th year, like himself, whom Sirius absolutely hated, for she was pure evil. Always practicing dark magic in the hallways. The Marauders currently had a little war going on between them and her. It was an ongoing thing that contained some of the most brutal pranks and curses. Humiliating, and sometimes even painful.

However, no matter how hard or badly they pranked or cursed her, she would always come back with something even worse.

The men continued to carry in five girls, all of whom looked unconscious, for they did not speak nor move.  
Madame Pomfrey seemed to come to her senses, and put the bottle aside that contained the healing potion for his cuts, rushing over to where they girls now laid. "What is the meaning of this, Headmaster?"

He spoke to her in rushed whispers, her eyes growing wide. "But, St. Mungo's?" Dumbledore shook his head at her, explaining again in a whisper. She nodded in understanding, trying to find something to do with her hands. After a couple seconds of meddling with her apron, she clasped them together.  
"I'm afraid that there are some things that I must take care of..."

"Yes, yes, of course," Madame Pomfrey looked back at the girls, flustered. "I shall call you when they awake?"

"That would be best," he said, motioning to the other men starting to walk. "We should continue this in my office, this way, if you please."

Obediently, they followed, the shuffling of shoes sounding across the walls. Madame Pomfrey watched as the doors closed with a faint sound. She didn't know what to do, but wait for them to awake, which could take hours or minutes. Remus and Madame Pomfrey were quiet for quite some time, not speaking and barely even moving. Remus's head was spinning with questions. Why were the girls not at school in the first place? Why were they just getting here now? And hurt? What had Dumbledore whispered to Madame Pomfrey? He now couldn't wait for his friends to come, so that they could discuss this matter together.

* * *

Juliet awoke to the sound of voices around her. There were faint prickly sensations on her wrists, growing more painful with every minute. Her eyes fluttered open, viewing the ceiling above her, which was painted white and looked quite old. A moan escaped from her lips, which did not sound like her own. As quick as a flash, there was a women beside her. She spoke softly and with care.  
"Don't worry, Deary, your safe now."

Juliet tried to clear her throat, but it sounded hoarse. "Where am I?" she asked. From the corner of her eye she saw someone move. In the uncomfortable bed, she sat up, looking around. There were quite a few other beds, some filled with others around the same age as her. Four girls and one boy, who was looking at her oddly. The rest still seemed to be sleeping, for they had their eyes closed.  
The old women leaned over the bed to check her forehead. She answered her question while looking at the wall behind her, thinking intensely.

"Your at Hogwarts, of course."

"What's a Hogwarts?"

"Now, really, Gwendolen," the women said sharply, making the girl's eyes flash, "don't play these games with me!"

"Who is this Gwendolen that your talking about? Because clearly," she said motioning to her body under the sheets, "I am not her! My name is Juliet! Juliet Powell!" The lady looked at her with surprise at her outburst. "Oh dear, I must go and fetch the Headmaster!" She turned on her heel and bustled to the door, but stopped once there to look back. "Remus, make sure she doesn't get out of bed." And with that, she swept out of the room.

Remus sat up in bed while Gwendelon did the same. She looked dazed, and somewhat...scared? Could that even be possible? She looked around, her eyebrows furrowing. Remus was confused at her behavior.

Gwendelon picked up her arm, took her fingers and started to pinch her skin. Saying "ow" every time that she did.

"If it hurts so much," Remus said still staring at the lunatic, "then stop doing it."

"This must be a dream," she murmured. "What else could it be? Just a dream... Just a dream..." Gwendelon had been pinching herself so hard that she had started to draw blood. "Oh, God, this is one fucking messed up dream." She wiped the blood onto the white sheets, but it wouldn't stop bleeding. She turned her head to Remus, looking him over once. "Seriously, tell me where I am. I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"Your acting ridiculous," said Remus, confused. "Your at Hogwarts!"

"Alright then, you Dream Boy, where is Hogwarts? Huh? What is a 'Hogwarts'?" Gwendolen was losing her patience and swung her legs over the bed, putting her hands on either side so that she was grasping the mattress hard, willing herself to wake-up, and now.

"Hogwarts? Our school? God, of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Gwendelon stood still, not moving.

"You really did not just say that."

"What is the matter with you?" Remus was starting to get weirded out. She really didn't seem to have any idea of where she was or what Hogwarts was. At that moment, three figures walked into the room, laughing. Remus recognized his friends at once, and got up to talk briefly with them.

"Ah, Moony!" said James happily. "Feeling better this morning?"

"Guys, this really isn't the best time..." started Remus, but Sirius interrupted him.

"What are all these Slytherin girls doing in the Hospital Wing?"

"Perhaps it best you come back later. I'll-" Once again Remus was interrupted, but this time it was by a scream. He turned to see Gwendelon standing by Madame Pomfrey's desk, holding a hand-mirror. She was clutching her face, her eyes wide with fear, as if she couldn't believe what was going on. Startling herself, she dropped it, looking down at the clothes that she was wearing. She then proceeded to pat herself down, while the four boys watched her.

"Oh my god!" she said, breathing heavily, "What have you done to me!"

Katarina, who must have heard Gwendolen's outburst, turned herself over in her bed, saying loudly, "What's the matter? Did mom break a plate again?"

"Remus, what's going-"

"Remus?" Katarina turned over looking at the boys, and then at Gwendelon who was shaking badly. "Wait, who are you?"

Siruis turned his head over to Remus fast, as did Peter and James. They all looked back at Katarina, who was getting out of bed.

"Where am I?" she asked, fear in her voice. She glanced over at the other girl who was shaking. Her curly brown hair was hanging low over her face as she sat in the corner farthest away, muttering to herself.

"What have you done to her?"

"Excuse me?" asked James, stunned.

"Oh, not again," Remus said under his breath.

"Again?" said Peter, cautiously.

"Think your being funny, do you?" Sirius said to Katarina, disgust in his voice.

"Funny? Where the hell am I?"

He advanced on her, his wand pointed at her chest. She glanced down at it, and then laughed. "What you gonna do, poke my heart out with a stick?" Snatching the wand out of his hand quickly, she broke it clean in half and then threw it on the floor.

Sirius, full of anger, took the last remaining step towards her. He took the front of her blouse in his hands, lifting her off the ground an inch. At this moment, she did look scared, for she didn't think he would do anything too rash about a stick. "Why you-"

"Did I hear someone say Remus? As in Remus Lupin?" Adriana asked, getting out of bed. She looked around, smiling.

James tried not to be miffed by the fact that Katarina and Sirius were still grappling. Sirius' hold was tight on her blouse and no matter how hard she fought, it wouldn't loosen. Giving up, she went slack, looking into his eyes with hatred. After a second of silence her eyes went wide, her hands grabbing the sides of his face.

"No, no, that can't be possible," she whispered into Sirius' face. He tried to break her hand free, but his were too busy trying to keep her off the ground.

"Let go of me-" he ordered, moving his head in different directions.

"Stop moving!" she yelled, freaking out. "My hair... my eyes! What... wha.." Her eyes were darting between both of Sirius', as she watched her reflection through them. Katarina's fingers were digging  
into his cheeks, making them hurt and leaving marks.

"Sirius, drop her!" said Remus.

At once, he did what he was told, backing up quickly while rubbing his face. When his hand dropped, Remus could see that there were faint white marks from where Katarina's nails had dug in.  
Katarina landed on the floor, shaking with sobs. The tears fell down from her face quickly, landing on the floor.

"How did we get here?" Adriana asked, supporting a now fainted Gwendolen. She placed the girl on the closest bed that she could get to.

"Hogwarts... We're in the Hospital Wing, right? I've always wanted to come here.."

"You've been here plenty of times!" James said, shakily. He had no idea what was happening at the moment.

Adriana walked over to him, surprise on her face. "I thought I recognized you! Your James! James Potter, Sirius Black," she pointed to them each in turn, "Remus Lupin, and Peter... Oh you naughty boy."

"Look here," James said, pointing a finger at her.

"Could we carry this on in one moment? Oh, I'm loving this British accent, but my arm is hurting. Could you put something on it?" She rolled up her arm to reveal slight burns, going from the red marks on her wrist to her elbow.

The boys' eyes widened as they took in the blistering skin. None of them could imagine how you could get such a mark, or even how to cure it.

"What is that?" asked Peter.

"Oh, it's a burn... Perhaps second degree? I'm not really sure, I'm no good with healing things. I try to avoid getting hurt."

Katarina stood from her perch on the ground. She couldn't sit around when she knew how to deal with that kind of burn. She walked over to the strange girl. "I'll help you...if you tell me where I am, and why I'm looking like this."

Adriana looked her over once and shrugged. "Alright. We're at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and as for why were not looking like ourselves, I have no idea." She held her arm out for the other girl to examine closely.

The tears were still spilling over her cheeks, falling on the burn. Katarina looked up into the eyes of the other girl who seemed to be totally alright with the fact that she was in some unknown place surrounded by people that she didn't know. Or...did know. "I want to go home." She hastily wiped away the tears that came spilling over. She didn't like crying in front of people. It made her feel vulnerable.

The Marauders stood quietly, watching everything play out. These Slytherins girls are acting very oddly, thought James.

Before Katarina could ask where she could find some aloe vera plant, people came bustling through the door.

Madame Pomfrey look distraught. Her hair was falling out of her bun, and he cheeks were red. "I thought I asked you to keep them in their beds?" she questioned Remus.

"I tried, but then Katarina woke up..."

Dumbledore walked up to the group, while Katarina backed away out of fear. "It's best, I think, if you four," he said, speaking to the boys, "head back to your common room, or down for some breakfast. These girls are not feeling alright, and need some rest."

Adriana spoke up as the boys began to file out of the room.

"Dumbledore... your beard is not as long as I thought it would be." Adriana said.

Sirius looked back with a confused and angered look and continued to walk. He was wandless. That was wonderful, right? He'd have to show it to Dumbledore later...or get a new one. He feared the thought of the latter. That meant contacting his parents. So when he picked up his wand and left, he was mumbling under his breath the words "crazy bitch". His best friend, James Potter, was surprised that Sirius hadn't gone off on the girl. Sirius' face was red with anger as he gripped the broken wood.

Gwendolen, or the former Juliet, or whatever you truly wish to call her, was another bed when a white haired man came in. Dumbledore was what they called him, but ,of course, she had no idea. So she watched the four boys walk out, she was freaking out on the inside. She may have been out for several minutes, but she still remembered what she saw in a now cracked hand mirror.

Someone else.

It wasn't possible. She saw a girl with brown ringlets and bright brown eyes. Someone who she viewed as looking much prettier than herself. Someone that had a look of horror that only she could feel at that moment. But then she saw the girl with black and uncontrollable hair along with green eyes arguing with some boys. The girl could be her sister, only is she hadn't had an oval like face. She also looked vulnerable, almost scared for her life afterword.

Then there was the girl with stunning blue eyes to match her personality (for the moment at the very least). She looked absolutely glad that she was in the presence of Dumbledore, though disappointed about his beard. With her hazel hair a mess, she looked tired and drained, but also had glee poking out at the oddest ends. She smiled with an airy touch and held out her arms.

"Do you know how to cure this?" she asked the man, sure that he could help. Obviously if those boys were the Marauders, this was Dumbledore. She absolutely _had_ to meet Severus.

Dumbledore looked at the cuts briefly before turning to the girls that were awake. "Do you realize where you are?" he asked.

Gwendolen snorted. "We're in someone's dream, as I have been informed," she said, opening her eyes completely and pointing her thumb to Adriana. "She's the only person who's not confused here."

Adriana looked back at Gwendolen, wanting to shout that they were at Hogwarts, but kept silent and looked at her arms. The slits made her fear that she had done something to harm herself. She was scared that her mom would yell at her about it, but thank goodness that this was only a dream.

"Well Miss Dolohov, I am afraid you are mistaken."

"Who's Dolohov?" she asked, not familiar with the name.

"You, Gwendolen. Please, sit down an-"

"Who were those twats?" Katarina asked, looking slightly miffed at the one with the silver eyes.

"-d let me explain to you what has happened," he continued without skipping a beat. He tried to avoid the subject of the Marauders and noticed that two of the other girls were sleeping. Katarina would just have to wait a minute. "We are not in a dream," he said with authority. Katarina just looked, not sure what else to do. Gwendolen wanted to faint again, but just sat up a little more in the sheets. Adriana was the only one that seemed to like the situation. "This is not a dream? But...oh my God! That is so cool!" she said, smiling. She had a somewhat dazed looked on her face, but didn't mind one bit.

"That doesn't make any sense." Katarina looked at the others and back at Dumbledore. She didn't like this joke. The boy with the silver eyes had a stick pointed at her like it was a deadly weapon. She thought it was a dumb joke. It had to be a dumb joke. Where were they? It was nothing close to her Australia. It was cold and everyone looked so pale. When she saw her reflection, she saw a pale girl. Not the tan one she saw every morning in the mirror.

"Miss Lestrange, please listen." Katarina, ignoring the fact that he just called her "the strange," took in a deep breath and let the old man talk.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore." The room went silent. The three girls looked at him in silence, even Adriana. "And you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Gwendolen bit her lip. This man was crazy. This obviously wasn't a dream, since her arms hurt like hell, but her brother couldn't pull a strange stunt like this. She didn't know how to react. She wasn't a reacter. She was shocked, but just grabbed onto the rail next to her to restrain from getting excited.

"This is crazy! I have to be sleeping!" Katarina yelled, slamming her arms at her sides. She raised her hand and pointed at her face. "This," emphasis in her words, "is _not_ mine. And now you bring in magic? Do you think I'm delirious?" Dumbledore, to her surprise, laughed. She scrunched her face slightly and narrowed her eyebrow.

"Miss Lestrange, let me explain what happened last night," he said, taking a seat in front of them. Then they heard a rustled of sheets to the left of Gwendolen and, in a flash, saw brown eyes flutter open.

"I swear, I turned in the rent!" she said and sat up quickly. Her blond hair was in a mess and tangled. She was trying to wipe it out of her face even if it was unfamiliar to her. She didn't notice as she pushed it out her face and looked around herself. She was in a hospital bed with some blood stains sticking onto her arms. She spotted some other girls in the room, but they were teenagers. She remembered those years. How she had to spend the last two without her mother. She then spotted an old man sitting in a chair in front of the group.

"Excuse me?" she asked. There was a demand in her voice. The demand to know where she was and how she got there. "Where am I?"

Dumbledore glanced at their newly awakened Slytherin. "Nice to see you join us, Miss Wikes." She looked behind her thinking that he was talking to someone other than her.

"Are you talking to me?" There was no one else behind her, at least not awake. "There must be a mistake" She began. "My name is Rebeca, Rebeca Gavin"

"Would you like to join us in our conversation?" Dumbledore asked. He seemed like things were familiar. That's when she knew that something was up. She nodded slightly and turned to the other girls, who looked just as confused. She tried to look like she knew what she was doing, but just tried to stay calm. Maybe she was...okay, there was nothing that could explain this. She gathered her hair into one hand and was about to reach for a rubber band when she saw blond in her hand. She screamed. Dumbledore seemed like a sick man to Katarina. He laughed at that.


End file.
